vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mortal Renegade
Summary His parents dead and separated from his brother, he was taken in by the sect that caused both of those things, and rose to power with the ability to command Black Locusts. Later, once defeated by his brother, he escaped to a land from which nothing could come back from alive. There, he met Holy Extermination, and inherited (possibly unwillingly) his Dao of Nirvanic Extermination. After, he had two goals: the extermination of all life, and rising in power to the Eternal Realm. Both could be only obtained by destroying every world in the Eternal Spirit World, forcing all of the Essence of the Eternal into one point, which would then make the Eternal Flower appear. Upon his success of making the flower emerge, he attempted to consume it, but due to it becoming conscious it fought back, sealing him with three manifestations of her divine sense. Unable to act, he was forced to sleep for several millennia, until one day a piece of his flesh fell onto the flower due to an artifact crashing into him. The flesh formed into a lizard like being that killed and impersonated the Vile Emperor, and through his machinations and the help of Daoist Heavenspan, he succeeded at breaking the seals placed on him. Finally free, he prepared to finish the flower, but was interrupted by his polar opposite. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least High 1-B, likely 1-A via the three great domain treasures of the Vast Expanse. Name: Mortal Renegade Origin: A Will Eternal (Ergenverse) Gender: Appears male, likely genderless | Male Age: Several millennia Classification: Cultivator, Sovereign, Dao Puppet |-|Vile-Emperor='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Likely type 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6), Death Manipulation (Can release fog, or create/imbue weapons with Extermination, allowing him to kill anything on contact), Resurrection Negation (Can negate the resurrecting abilities of someone who had full control over the concept of life and death), Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Can nullify any ability that is Archaean or below in power. See a small portion of them here), Elemental Manipulation (Can control any material that makes up the world, and can summon a sun capable of baking the eternal realm), Law and Fate Manipulation (His strongest abilities could shred natural laws and fate apart), Light Manipulation (Light bends towards him), Acausality type 4 (Can completely disregard laws of the world he finds himself in, even if they oppose him so fundamentally that they attempt to erase him. Is also far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), Shapeshifting (So convincingly acted as the vile emperor that not only any attempts to sense his soul, mind, body, energy, etc. failed to show a difference, but the laws of reality themselves were fooled), Weapon Creation, Self-Destruction, Animal Manipulation (Of Black Locusts) |-|Mortal Renegade='Powers and Abilities:' All previous on a higher extent, Specific Transduality (Of life and death), Necromancy, Absorption, Duplication (Can create over 1,080,000 clones normally, and more for every world he destroys. Pieces of his flesh lost or broken off will retain his consciousness and become duplicates, albeit weaker), Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability (Any normal divine ability is useless against him, and only punches imbued with laws and concepts can harm him) and Negation of it, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High, Low-Godly with Divine Soul), Empowerment by Nirvanic Extermination, "Immunity" to Life Manipulation (Is not alive by any form of the word, down to a conceptual level) |-|Cultivation Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' By virtue of being an Archaean (Vile Emperor) and Sovereign (Mortal Renegade), he has all of the following: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All types), Information Analysis, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 6), Astral Projection, Qi Manipulation (Can absorb and manifest it outside of him), Enhanced Senses (Can see more colors than normal humans, have better senses than most beings without qi, and high level cultivators can easily notice any mortal lying regardless of how skilled they are), Extrasensory Perception (Of auras, energy, souls, danger and several others), Non-Physical Interaction, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Anyone beyond Deva level can use anything in creation as a deadly weapon, from air to drops of rain), Explosion Manipulation (Can detonate items he owns at will), Flight, Sound Manipulation (Bai's shouts can shake someone so violently that they are reduced to red mush that the wind alone can blow away, and cause even those not much weaker than him to vomit blood, or ooze it from their eyes and ears. The Arch-Ancestor is incomparably superior to when he did this.), Adaptation (A cultivator's body adapts to drugs and poisons, building up resistance to them. It applies even if beneficial ones, making regular use of healing or physical enhancing pills impossible), Sealing (Of souls, areas, energy inside of people, and several others), Self-Destruction (Both partial body parts or completely), Spiritual Pressure (Gives Regeneration Negation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm them with all attacks, and control them while bodiless), Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Body Control, Body Puppetry, Avatar Creation, Possession, Forcefield Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Teleportation Negation Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fusionism, Invulnerability, Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Void Manipulation |-|Resistances= To Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Sealing, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Forcefields, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Possession, Information Analysis, Poisons, Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Absorption, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Invulnerability, BFR, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Regeneration Negation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to beings capable of making stars collapse and make "the heavens go dark") | At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerversal level via the domain treasures (Said treasures contains the full power of the 4th step, and are hence comparable with Ancestor realm Meng Hao) Speed: At least Massively FTL (Comparable to Bai) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System level | High Hyperverse level Durability: Multi-Solar System level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Immensely high | Limitless Range: Interstellar | High Hyperversal, likely Irrelevant via the Vast Expanse Dao Domain Treasures. Standard Equipment: None notable | None Intelligence: High, has all of the knowledge of Mortal Renegade | High, comprehended the concept of Nirvanic Extermination (eternal death) and the 3000 great Daos, and was a genius capable of single handedly fighting entire armies through abilities designed by him. Weaknesses: His shapeshifting is only skin deep (but can fake the insides even against extrasensory perception) | The concept of eternal life can rival his abilities Key: Vile-Emperor Imposter | Sovereign of Nirvanic Extermination Note: Due to the large amount of text, a separate blog for justification (quotes) has been made. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Element Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Light Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Time Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Void Users Category:Healers